National Assembly of Westland
The National Assembly of Westland (Westlandic: Яıᴋияӓө a Vӓитгaɴө Riksräd a Västland) is the unicameral legislature of Westland. It is among the oldest parliaments in the world, officially formed in the 11th century, when it was exclusively known as the National Gathering. The gathering was originally a meeting of the nobleman, and priests to advise the Monarch on various matters. The National Assembly meets in the Rädhus in Brikkstö which was originally built in 1865. The National Assembly has a total of 225 seats, in which sit Assembly Members, of which 80% have been elected from Westland's constituencies. The constituency boundaries are fixed by legislation. The remaining 20% are allocated directly by the Socialist Party Politburo and the General Secretary. Only candidates from the Socialist Party, or its affiliate organisations are permitted to stand for election. Voting is legislative elections is enforced by law under a policy of Mandatory Voting. In Westlandic politics, the National Assemby, together with the people, is regarded as holding sovereignty within the nation under the concept of the National Assembly being the 'highest organ of state power.' The Assembly elects and appoints the Chancellor, the Vice Chancellor, and the Supreme Court Chief Justice, aswell as appointing members to the Procuracy. Roles According to the constitution, the Roles of the National Council are as follows; *'Representation - '''Members are elected to serve a geographical constituency, and represent their constituents interests and concerns in the National Council. The party list system means that their political party is also represented because the electorate vote for the political party rather than direct members. *'Legislation - The National Council's primary function as a legislature is to legislate. Legislation must pass through the legislative process, and be voted in by a majority to become an Act of Parliament. *'''Political Recruitment - The National Council provides the recruiting pool for which all members of the government are drawn. The Prime Minister themselves must be a member of the National Council, they then subsequently draw members to become government Ministers. *'Scrutiny - '''The National Council plays an important role in holding the government to account as their confidence rests in the legislature. Government is held to account through Committee Activity, Debates and Prime Ministers Question Time. *'Legitimisation - 'The Westlandic government is not directly elected this means its legitimacy rests upon the confidence National Council from which it is drawn from where the members are directly elected. Structure *'Standing Committee - 'The Standing Body consists of the Speaker of the Assembly and the two Assembly Chairs. The standing committee is involved in preparing, and convening Assembly sessions, supervising the activities of the National Assembly and overseeing the implementation of the Constitution of Westland in the National Assembly. *'Senior Appointments Committee - 'Arguably the most important Committee in the Assembly, the SAC consists of the entire 225 members of the National Assembly, and its duties are to elect and appoint officeholders to the offices of Chancellor, Vice Chancellor, Chief Justice and Chief Procurator. The elections take place in the form of a majority vote of the 225 members over the appointments. The committee convenes every time a senior office becomes vacant, and must convene to elect a new Chancellory ever 5 years. *'Other Committees - '''Other committees are the; Agriculture Committee, Energy and Climate Committee, Interior Affairs Committee, Culture Committee, Procuracy Committee, Education and Skills Committee, Defence and Foreign Affairs Committee, Industry and Infrastructure Committee, Healthcare and Welfare Committee. Election Category:Westlandic People's Republic